


The Secret My Vault Keeps

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Even though Emma and Regina pretend to hate each other in the presence of everyone else. When they are together, it's a different matter entirely.We all know what they really use that vault for...I'm sorry Regina likes it rough XD!Warning! Light bondage, spanking, breathplay.





	1. The Vault

I came down the stairs after pushing the coffin aside and noticed that Regina wasn't there yet. I suppose for once I was early. I grinned to myself as I sat down on one of the chests as I waited for the mayor to arrive.

I heard the door creak open in the distance and got up. Heels clicked down the stone stairs in a steady pace. Soon enough Regina was right in front of me with a pleased smirk plastered over her face.

"Miss Swan~" She purred and moved past me. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around to kiss her. She put her finger to my lips and shook her head slowly.

"Patience my dear." She said and moved further into the vault. She slowly unbuckled the coat and turned to look over her shoulder with a sexy gaze as she let the garment drop. As it hit the floor, so did my jaw. She was completely naked under her coat save for her underwear, which was made up of fine black lace. She turned around and showed of her incredibly erotic body. I swallowed and moved closer.

"Like what you see, Miss Swan?" She asked and I nodded slowly as I recomposed myself before smirking.  
"You have no idea..." I looked at her breasts, which were on display in a balcony bra and leaned down slowly, kissing her breasts as I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close to my body. She purred low in her throat as I showered her body with kisses, moving up to her neck to lick it teasingly. The woman groaned softly and bit her lip, sliding her hand into my hair.  
"Remember dear, no visible marks." She warned me, but I could tell that at the same time, she wanted this... And since when did I take orders from her anyway?

I bit down on her neck and sucked it, making her cry out for me. She pushed me closer to her neck and let her head fall back. She always said one thing and meant the other. I knew that more than anyone. I grabbed her by her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around me as I carried her to the makeshift bed we made here.

This wasn't our first meeting like this, and certainly not the last either. We kept up appearances with the rest of Storybrooke, but when it's just the two of us... We just can't stop touching each other.

I put Regina down on the bed slowly and covered her with my body.  
"You are positively wearing too much clothing, Miss Swan..." She breathed and started pulling on the fabric that was covering me. I let her take it all off until we were both lying there in our underwear. She was sitting on my stomach and pushed her hair back slowly while showing off that gorgeous body. I slid my hands up her thighs and over her stomach before pulling down the lace on the front of her bra, proceeding to tease her nipples with my fingers and leaning up to suck one of them into my mouth. Regina slid her hands into my hair and held me closer again, letting out soft moans as she moved to grind our hips together teasingly.  
"Miss Swan..." She quickly got rid of my bra and pushed me down on the bed again. She quickly leaned down and bit my neck, pushing my head aside a little. I was well aware that she liked it rough. She made that clear the first time we did it.

_Regina quickly moved to push me up against her front door, kissing me deeply as she used her body to pin me against the wood. I surely wasn't complaining, but I was quite surprised she would kiss me like this. She made quite clear she hated me..._

_I was confused at her phonecall earlier when she asked me to come over for dinner with Henry, but I figured if she did this, that Henry wouldn't be anywhere near us right now._

_I pushed away from the door and pushed her up against it instead. I pulled back a little and saw the glint of excitement in her eyes as she looked at me in anticipation. I kissed her deeply again and pulled up her skirt and slid my leg between hers while sliding my hands into her blouse, kneading her breasts in my hands. Regina let her head fall back against the door and groaned._  
_"Yes Miss Swan... Harder." She looked me in the eyes and covered my hands with hers. "I can handle it~ So take me."_

Regina slowly slid her hand between my legs and smirked.  
"You're wet~" She purred and moved her fingers over the wet spot in my underwear. I groaned a little and moved my hips.  
"Guess who's fault is that." I smirked and slid my hand into her hair, pulling her closer. I kissed her roughly and sucked on her luscious lips, lightly biting them. I felt her fingers slid inside of my panties and momentarily tease my clit before sliding further down, meeting with the wetness she was creating between my legs and sliding her fingers inside of me deeply. I moaned hotly and arched my back of the bed as I moved my hips to feel more of those fingers.  
"Mmmm~ you're so hot inside, Miss Swan." She licked over my neck and bit it like I did to her before. I wrapped my legs around her waist and held onto her tightly.  
"Regina..." I moaned and moved to nibble her ear. "Please..." I could feel her smirk against my skin as she started moving her fingers, thrusting and twisting them inside of me. My body heated up quickly as she moved on top of me and kept on the onslaught on my body. She bit my ear and grinned.

"Is this what you wanted, Miss Swan?" She purred before adding a third finger inside of me. "Or perhaps is it this?" She kissed over my throat as I moaned hotly.  
"Yes~ oh god yes... Regina..." I scratched my nails over her back and settled my hands on her perfectly round ass, squeezing it as she made me feel good. The woman on top of me chuckled and arched into my hands, kissing my neck and moving to my collarbone, grazing her teeth over my skin. I squeezed her ass more before spanking it, making the woman cry out in delight. This is the type of thing she's into. She moved a little and rubbed herself onto my thigh. I propped it up a little and spanked her again.

"Just like that Emma..." She moaned and sucked on my lip, biting it gently. I felt her fingers rub deeply inside of me, making a sort of 'come here' motion, rubbing my g-spot in the process. I arched from the bed as my moans came out strangled. She slowly moved to rub my clit with her thumb while she did that and shot me a sexy gaze. I knew I wasn't going to last long with this type of onslaught. Regina grinned and kissed me deeply before whispering between our lips.  
"Cum for me, Miss Swan." She practically ordered. I just couldn't help myself. This woman did something to me and I simply couldn't resist it. I let go and came around her fingers, feeling my juices leak out of me as she kept thrusting them. I cried out and arched my back as orgasm ripped through my body, collapsing back on the bed in a panting mess.

Regina gently kissed over my body and caressed me as I came down from my high. I purred and slid my hands into her hair, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply.  
"Your turn." I purred and rolled us over, pinning down her wrists beside her head while kissing over her neck, biting it again to leave another mark right next to the other. Her moans are so sexy, it makes me want to hear more of that erotic voice. She squirmed under my body, trying to release her wrists as she pulled them. I squeezed a little harder and pushed them down into the mattress. I licked her lips teasingly and smirked down at her.

"Don't struggle, Madam Mayor~ You'll hurt yourself." I purred. Regina grinned and wrapped her strong thighs around my waist.  
"Maybe that's the point, Miss Swan." She breathed over my lips and pulled me more on top of her body using her legs. I pressed our breasts together and purred. "You know I like it rough." And I certainly did. I grabbed the leather cuffs and showed them to her. She willingly gave me her wrists and let me cuff them together. I kissed over her arms and licked her fingers, sucking on a few of them. She moaned and cupped my face as I did that. 

The first time she made me cuff her, I wasn't too sure about it, even if I wasn't the one with the handicap. Afterwards it occurred to me that she trusts me enough to let me restrain her, which gave it a whole new meaning.

I took the chain between the cuffs and with one hand I pinned them above her head while I crawled down her body, kissing over her breasts before moving to suck on her perky nipple. I rubbed my tongue over it teasingly before biting around the sensitive nub in my mouth. Regina moaned hotly and arched into my mouth.  
"Yes Miss Swan... More." She looked down at me and licked her lips. I smirked and bit a little harder in response to her plea. Regina moaned louder and pulled on her cuffs a little. I pulled back from her breast and gently kissed over to the other one, giving it a similar treatment.

Both of her beautiful breasts now had my teeth marks on them. I could honestly say I was happy with my handiwork and Regina certainly seemed to enjoy it more than a little. She moved her hips desperately, craving for attention as her body heated up beyond control. I knew I was the one doing this to her, and I loved every second of it. I let go of the cuffs and instead lifted her thighs, scratching my nails over the soft flesh, leaving faint marks on her skin. I made her close her legs before removing her soaked, lace panties. I pressed her legs to her chest and blew cold air over her wet core. I could tell a shiver went down Regina's spine as she squirmed and moaned softly.

"Please..." She begged and I grinned. I kissed over her thigh and bit it teasingly, looking up at her as I did so.  
"You call that begging?" I asked and the woman bit her lip. Her pride often got in the way of getting what she really wanted, but apparently not this time.  
"Please Emma, I want it..." She tried again. Knowing it wouldn't get much better than that, I decided she earned her reward and licked her soaking core from bottom to top, sucking on her clit. A loud moan echoed in the vault, ragged breathing seemed to fill the air as I kept sucking and rubbing my tongue over her sensitive clit. The woman beneath me squirmed and reached down, curling her fingers into my hair. "Yes, yes, Emma, please..." She cried and bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed. I pulled back and sat up, sliding three fingers inside of her without mercy. She arched off the bed and onto the fingers. "Yessss." She hissed and wrapped her hands around my wrist. "M-move." She pleaded, looking into my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her bruised lips, licking over the wound that bled slowly.

"You hurt your own face, precious." I purred and kissed her deeply. She moaned into the kiss as I started thrusting those fingers into her deeply. I could feel her insides clenching around my fingers, telling me she wasn't going to last very long at this rate. I pulled back and kept thrusting my fingers, my thumb gently rubbing her clit in the process while I slowly wrapped my hand around her throat. She moaned and nodded. I squeezed carefully, not wanting to hurt her as I made it harder for her to breathe. Her eyes rolled back as she came hard, a choked cry ripping from her throat as she spilled herself all over my fingers and the sheets. I released her throat and kissed it softly, letting her come down from her orgasm. I could tell she was delirious with pleasure as she looked at me with those dark eyes. I carefully collected her in my arms, pulling her close as she slowly calmed down. I kissed her softly and purred.

"That was amazing, Miss Swan." She said after a while and looked at me intensely. "We should definitely have more of these council meetings." She grinned and I smirked back at her.  
"Perhaps~" I took her hands and kissed them while releasing her from the cuffs. I rubbed her wrists gently and kissed them too before pushing her on her back again, kissing her deeply before pulling back with a bigger smirk. "But I do have a request for the next meeting..."


	2. The Council Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday gift to you all! Have fun with it everyone ^^

I frowned as I received a text from Regina telling me to meet up with her urgently. I grabbed my leather jacket and went over to 108 Mifflin street as fast as I could. Before I could even knock on the door, it opened and I was pulled inside by a frazzled looking Mayor.  
"Wow, Regina, what the hell is going on?" I asked and looked at the woman who looked a little worse for wear compared to her normally regal composure.  
"Did you tell anyone?"  
"Tell anyone what?" I frowned and she shook me by the shoulders.  
"About us..."  
"Regina, what is going on? You're being weird." I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on with the gorgeous brunette.  
"Henry... He..." Regina started and I cocked an eyebrow.  
"What about the kid? Did he run off again?... I swear I'm going to put a tracker on that kid."  
"No, he didn't run off." The mayor said and bit her lip before slowly speaking. "He knows... About us."

It was silent for a while before I just chuckled.  
"Why am I not surprised."  
"Miss Swan! This is a serious matter... Our son knows!"  
"Well, if anything he has a right to know that his moms are..."  
"Together? Are we though?" The brunette looked at me and I frowned.

"Actually, I'm not sure where we stand in all this." I said honestly and Regina's gaze was cast down to the floor. I moved a little closer to the woman and carefully put my hands on her hips. "Are we... Together?" I asked carefully. Regina slowly looked up at me with a vulnerability in her eyes. She didn't need words since her eyes told me everything I needed to know. I smiled gently at her and slowly leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips while wrapping my arms around her waist. The brunette curled her fingers into my leather jacket and held onto me tightly as we kissed like that. I could tell her hands were trembling and she slowly pulled back from the kiss. I still held her around her waist, slowly feeling her melt into my embrace as she lay her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back gently and smiled.  
"Perhaps we should tell Henry properly." I said softly and kissed the shell of her ear. I felt her wrap her arms around me.  
"Will you still enjoy it... Even if we're no longer a secret?" I heard her ask me softly. I pulled back slowly and made her look into my eyes, cupping her cheek.  
"I will probably enjoy it even more when we're no longer a secret." I smiled and looked deeply into her eyes. The woman was silent for a while.  
"But why?"  
"Because we'd officially be together." I chuckled softly and rested my forehead against the woman's. She chuckled softly.  
"What makes you think that... Miss Swan."  
"Because... Judging by the way you're holding onto me, you don't want to let me go either." Regina's fingers curled into the back of my coat as I said it. I studied the woman's face as hers was so close to mine. I smiled as I saw her smile, her eyes closed while she slowly leaned in. I met her halfway, kissing her softly once more.

"I hate it when you're right..." She giggled softly and punched my chest lightly. I just slid my hand through her hair and pulled it lightly, making her tilt her head back.  
"You don't seem to be hating it that much." I said and slowly guided her to the stairs. She slowly moved backwards and let me guide her up.  
"What do you think you are doing Miss Swan?" She asked with a slight smirk and I tilted my head.  
"Well... Normally when I get a text message from you, you have other things in mind." I grinned a little and the woman cocked an eyebrow.  
"Don't get cocky with me... Emma." She whispered yet turned around and went up the stairs, looking over her shoulder down at me. "But you better make up for getting me all worried." I said and wriggled my eyebrows a little. The woman fake gasped and shook her head.  
"Make up for it?" She frowned and bit her lip. "I was worried out of my mind and you are suggesting  _I_  should sleep with you because I made  _you_ worry." She said exasperated, but it was her playful smirk that told me she was playing around.

"Perhaps you want me to seduce you then..." I said softly and pulled her along into the bedroom, resuming our original course. Regina shrugged apathetically and leaned against the door, looking up at me coyly. I shook my head and smirked a little at her behaviour. I knew exactly what she was playing at. I slowly pressed her up against the door using my own body. I slid my hands over her sides and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and let her head fall back, making a soft thud against the door. She looked into my eyes and I cupped her cheek before leaning in and kissing her deeply. She melted into the kiss instantly and purred softly, her hands instantly finding their way into my golden curls, grasping at them. I held her closer and kissed her a little deeper while slowly pulling her away from the door. I felt her press her body closer to mine at the same time and pulled back only slightly.  
"I thought you'd enjoy the door." She purred over my lips and I groaned softly before quickly throwing her on the bed and crawling over her with a predatory gaze. She tried to sit up but I immediately pushed her back down onto her back and kissed her deeply, claiming her lips and grabbing her wrists, pinning them to the mattress to keep her in place.  
"I prefer the bed." I said in a low voice and kissed down her neck, slowly moving to nip and lick the skin only to bite it a moment later, marking her as mine, officially. Regina moaned hotly and arched into the bite  while grabbing my hair and pulling it a little.  
"Yes~" She hissed and I could tell a shiver went down her spine as she squirmed under me from the pleasure. I released one of her wrists and slid my hand down her body, shoving it under her blouse and forcefully shoving the fabric up along with it. The woman gasped and looked at me. "Careful!" She said and I smirked while groping her chest a little roughly. She arched into the touch and bit her lip, a soft groan still being released despite her best attempt to silence it. She didn't care about the blouse...

I sat up a little more and straddled her waist, keeping her down that way, making quick work of her blouse and sent her bra flying after it. I looked down at the beautiful woman and licked my lips as she lay there completely bare before my eyes. I slid my hands over the olive skin, caressing it gently and admiring her sheer beauty. I leaned down and darted my tongue out, lapping at one of her perky nipples before capturing it between my lips and teasingly biting it. I flicked my gaze up at her face, wanting to see her reaction. I smirked as her eyes were closed and her lips parted. Soft pants came from those beautiful lips. The panting sped up as I started to suck on the sensitive nub and played with the other with my free hand. I grinned a little as I watched her surrender to me like this. I enjoy watching her as she lies beneath me, no more walls...

Regina's hands slid into my hair and massaged my scalp, urging me to go on and do more. I smirked and pulled back only to kiss my way down lower. I reached the hem of her skirt and slid my hand over the fabric before making my way to the back, grabbing hold of the zipper and pulling it down slowly. She looked at me and scoffed a little.  
"Now you decide to take your damn time." She sat up slightly as she reprimanded me and I chuckled.  
"So picky~" I said and got rid of the skirt in one move. "Perhaps I should just tear these off your body?" I fingered the lace of her panties.  
"Don't you dare!" She said and looked at me sternly. I considered it for a moment, but then decided against it and instead just kept them on as I kissed over thigh as I spread them, inching closer to her core. I could tell she was incredibly wet as the fabric was damp and her distinct smell of arousal lured me in. I purred low and moved more properly between her thighs before giving a teasing lick over her slit, over the fabric. The brunette groaned and whined.  
"Don't tease me, Swan." She breathed heavily and grabbed the sheet before sitting up properly and grabbing my chin. "If you're going to take me... Then take me."  
"Strong words coming from someone who's not even in control right now." I smirked and she cocked her eyebrow.  
"I'm not in control?" She said it more than it was a question, yet she hinted at it. I grinned a little wider, pushing her back down and leaning over her.  
"No, you're not." I kissed her deeply and slid my fingers inside of her panties, instantly finding her wetness and sliding them through it before entering two fingers inside of her welcoming body. She gasped and instantly moved her hips to meet those fingers, trying to push them even deeper inside her body. I wriggling them a little before starting to thrust them properly. "I'm in control." I whispered hotly into her ear and I could feel her tighten around my fingers in response. I purred softly and kissed the shell of her ear before giving it a light nibble. It made her squirm more as I was teasing her like that, with my tongue in her ear and my fingers inside of her core. She moved her hips, starting to meet the rhythm of my thrusts. I used my whole body to rock into her, reacher deeper and deeper. The woman wrapped her arms around me tightly, moaning hotly as she was feeling it. She pulled at my clothes and whined a little.  
"Take them off." She demanded. I licked my lips and winked.  
"Are you sure you want my fingers to leave your body?" I asked and wriggled them for emphasis. The woman looked at me with eyes filled with desire.  
"No, but I can still get my way." She said and used her magic to make my clothes disappear. I gasped and looked at her before shaking my head a little.  
"It's not fair when you do that..." I complained a little and she looked at me pointedly.  
"It's not fair you're still whining about your clothes when I'm so close..." She panted and reached down, spanking my ass. I jolted a little, making my hand move as it had stilled before. She groaned and licked her lips. "Who's in control now~?"

I wasn't about to let her have her way and instead pulled my fingers back. The woman groaned and looked at me.  
"Emma..." I grinned as I could tell that came out way more desperately than she intended. I ghosted my fingers around her core and kept teasing her like that. "Please... Emma..." She breathed heavily and reached out to me.  
"Who's in control here?" I asked and she looked at me for a moment before softly saying 'you'. I nodded and slowly slid my fingers back inside of her, this time adding a third. Regina moaned loudly and arched off the bed slightly before moving to pull me down on top of her. I let her wrap her arms around me as I kissed over her neck and licked the mark I made there earlier. She shivered in pleasure and kept moving her hips, meeting the movements of my fingers as she was indeed getting closer. I could feel her tighten around my fingers and her fingers dug into my skin. She inhaled sharply before letting out a loud cry, moaning hotly as she finally let go. I slowed my thrusts inside of her and let her ride the waves of orgasm for a little longer. She eventually looked at me and slid her hands into my hair, guiding me up as she leaned in to kiss me. I sucked on her lips and pulled my fingers out of her, gently caressing her body and wrapping my arms around her waist.

Regina took advantage of our position and rolled us over so she was on top of me.  
"I'll show you what it's like to really lose control." She whispered over my lips and used her magic to bind my wrists to the bedposts. My eyes widened as I looked at her in surprise.

Looks like I was in for a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I'm so mean. Where is the rest of it? If there is enough response to this part I will write the part with Emma~  
> (Basically I just don't have a good idea yet of where I want to take that and I'm buying time lol)


	3. Lost Control

I pulled on my bonds a little, testing them out while the woman on top of me smirked.  
"You're not getting away... I won't allow it~" Regina purred low. I swallowed hard and looked at the sexy brunette who looked even more erotic than usual after having had an orgasm and her thighs were still coated by her arousal that leaked down them.

"It's not up for discussion, is it?" I asked softly and the woman just smirked. She moved to sit next to me before slowly getting up from the bed.  
"You're right about that." She said and went over to one of her cabinets.  
"What are you doing?" I then asked curiously. She looked over her shoulder while pulling out one of the drawers.

"Well, Miss Swan~" She purred and pulled out a black blindfold. "That's for me to know~" She moved over to me and smirked even wider now if that was even possible. "And for you to find out..."

Regina put the blindfold on me and once she was done, she slid her hand over my body, from my throat, down between my breasts to my stomach. I gasped a little and arched into the touch. My breathing sped up as I was waiting in anticipation, not being able to see what she was doing was quite exciting, but also left me in the dark as to what she was going to do next.

I suddenly felt the bed shift around me more, a soft pair of lips being pressed to my neck right over my racing pulse. I arched my head back and moaned softly as I felt her kiss me teasingly, followed by that sinful tongue rubbing over the sensitive skin, making me groan as she bit me lightly.

"Em-ma..." She whispered my name into my ear, her sultry voice sending a shiver down my spine. I gasped as she bit my ear lightly while sliding her fingertips over my side teasingly, making me squirm as it tickled yet felt good as well.  
"Regina..." I chuckled and squirmed more as her other hand did the same to my other side, making me squirm even more. She moved to sit on top of me, straddling my hips once more, making me unable to escape. I laughed and pulled at my bonds.  
"Pl-please~ No more~ ahahaha~ PLEASE~!" The hands stopped and instead of the tickling from before, she used her flat hands to caress me. Her hands are so warm and soft on my skin.

I was panting from being tickled before. I swallowed and licked my lips as I felt Regina's hands slide up over my stomach again, moving closer to my breasts slowly. When I expected her to touch them, she slid her hands around them instead, going further up over my chest and sliding over my shoulders. Slowly her hands continued further and slid over my arms. She moved slowly and her touch was soft at all times. The woman leaned down and captured my lips between her own. The kiss was passionate but brief and left me wanting for more, leaning up in search for those divine plump lips that were Regina's. I could feel her breathe over my lips, yet still too far away for me to actually claim hers. I whined and groaned in frustration.

"Regina..." I whined and tugged on my bonds before feeling her slide her hands over mine, our fingers lacing together. She claimed my lips again, squeezing my hands as she kissed me deeply, plundering my mouth with that sensual tongue, leaving me breathless as she pulled back and kissed over my jaw and throat, her hands sliding down my arms again.

It was such a sweet torture, knowing she was right on top of me, feeling her touch me, kiss me and hearing her breath come out in pants as she was just as excited as myself, but not being able to see her killed me.

"Let me watch you." I whispered softly as I felt her lick over my throat carefully. My wish wasn't granted however as the woman just moved further down, blowing cold air over my body. I squirmed a little as I felt it ghost over my nipple, followed by a teasing lick only to have more cold air blown onto it. My nipples were already hard, but she just made it worse... Her teeth surrounded the erect nub, nibbling carefully while sucking on my breast. I moaned hotly as it felt so good. I arched into her mouth and groaned.  
"Yes~ more..." The woman bit a little harder and swirled her tongue over the nub before letting go of it with a 'pop'. I could feel her breath ghost over my chest as she moved to the other breast, holding my waist to steady herself. She assaulted my other nipple much like she did the other and I could feel her smirk around the nub as I cried out as her teeth sunk into my skin.

Regina soon enough continued her tirade as she proceeded to crawl down and blew cold air over my stomach, placing butterfly kisses in between, leaving the wet patches to cool in the cold air surrounding us. She crawled even further down, blowing the cool air over my soaking core. I whined and lifted my hips, hopefully to entice her to do more than blow air on it, but she just pinned down my hips and I could hear her chuckle darkly. It sent another shiver down my spine as I knew she was going to keep this up for a while.

To be honest, I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take before she was drive me absolutely insane. Wherever she touched me set my skin on fire and begging for more. My body was burning up and my core clenching uncontrollably.

Regina spread my legs slowly and kissed her way from my ankle, up towards my knee and further up my thigh, biting down hard enough to leave marks. I wrapped my legs around her and pulled her closer slowly.

"Please Regina..." I was panting roughly, swallowing hard as I tried to wet my dry mouth. "I need you... I need all of you." I added and mewled. I could feel her hands ghosting along the outside of my thighs while her mouth kissed over my inner thigh still. I whined and wriggled my hips a little. Her hands slid over my hips and stomach before moving down and rubbing along the other lips of my soaking slit. I groaned as she was so close yet so far away from where I wanted and needed her most. She chuckled again as she could probably tell the frustration that's plastered all over my face. She slid her hands along the outsides again, rubbing a little harder this time, her touch much firmer than before. She blew air over my core again, the wetness pooling there cooling along with it. I moaned and lifted my hips again. They were pushed down once more, but this time, her lips brushed over the apex of my sex. I gasped at the light touch and bit my lip, trying to keep still in the hopes she would continue, and continue she did.

Her tongue darted out and licked me teasingly. I couldn't help the moan that ripped from my throat as he tongue slid between my soaked lips, gliding between them easily and gathering the fluids that spilled from my body profusely. I moaned hotly and moved my hips a little, meeting her movements as best as I could. She flicked her tongue over my clit and sucked it into her mouth. I cried out and arched off the bed as it pushed me closer to my orgasm. She pulled back and slid her fingers over my core slowly. She kissed over my stomach, between my breasts and over my throat before kissing me deeply. I could taste myself on her lips and tongue, making me moan hotly into the kiss.

It was just so incredibly erotic, knowing it was her doing all these things to me, but not letting me watch her do them.

She pulled back from the kiss slowly and slid her hand between my legs slowly, her finger sliding between the lower lips and making its way inside of my body slowly, thrusting slowly and carefully.  
"More..." I groaned and bit my lip as she slid another finger inside of me, filling me up slowly. She thrusted them together and reached as deeply inside of me as she could, rubbing my inner walls in the process. I groaned and moved my hips to meet her movements. "Please... More..." I groaned as I couldn't get enough of her. Regina's lips were pressed to my neck and I could feel her smirk as she slid another finger inside of me. Now three of her long and slender fingers were buried inside of my dipping core, encouraging it to spill even more of my juices as she thrusted them slowly yet deeply. It was too slow for me however and I groaned in frustration. "Faster... Regina please..." I begged and moaned as she bit my neck lightly and started to thrust her fingers inside of me faster, more roughly.

It didn't take long for me to lose all control over my body as she properly fucked me into the mattress, kissing me deeply while thrusting her fingers inside of me.  
"Cum for me then, princess." She whispered into my ear and bit the shell. I groaned and wrapped my legs around her, holding her closer. She used her thumb to rub my clit as well and pushed me right over the edge. I threw my head back and cried out loudly as I came. My body spasmed as orgasm ripped through me. I collapsed back on the bed and gasped for air while I could feel the weight and heat of Regina's body on top of me. As I opened my eyes, the blindfold was gone and I was met with the admiring eyes of my lover. I leaned up and sought out her lips with my own. She kissed me back deeply and wrapped her arms around my body, holding me tight.

"I love you." She whispered between our lips softly. The vulnerability in her eyes told me she was genuine. I smiled and kissed her lips briefly.  
"I love you too." I said and smiled even more brightly than before. The woman returned my smile and waved her hands and suddenly my bonds were gone. I rolled my wrists a little before wrapping my arms around her body and rolling us over so she was on her back and under me. I kissed her deeply once more before getting comfortable. I could feel Regina's hands slide over my back lazily and draw random patterns. It was so relaxing that I didn't even notice it had lulled me to sleep until I woke up in her arms the next 'morning'.

I had half expected her to wake up before me, but the sun wasn't even up yet. I looked at the clock and made a bit of a face as I realised it was deep in the night and not at all time to get up. I could make out her features in the darkness of the room and smiled as I looked at her tranquil sleeping face.

I grabbed the blankets and pulled them over us, getting back into her arms comfortably while covering us up properly. I closed my eyes again and kissed the woman's cheek before falling asleep comfortably again.


End file.
